


Rainy Day Boy

by wintersunshine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, This should take place when Ten was still studying at Shrewsbury., but i’m sorry if this sucks, idiots to lovers, please give these idiots a chance, this is just a useless drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 05:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19921075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunshine/pseuds/wintersunshine
Summary: Just like all the other days when it rained he entered the library his hair dripping and his school uniform clinging onto his skin. And just like those other days I never had the courage to talk to him.





	Rainy Day Boy

**Author's Note:**

> for you.  
> take a chance.

The library was exceptionally quiet today the only sound being the muffled rain and occasional roars of thunder. From where I was sitting I could only see two other people in the huge room. My eyes searched and searched until . . . ah, there you are.

Just like all the other days when it rained he entered the library his hair dripping and his school uniform clinging onto his skin. And just like those other days I never had the courage to talk to him.

The first time I saw him it was a rainy day just like today. He was dripping wet just like today. I skipped English because I had a fight with a friend who happened to sit next to me. I spent the rest of the afternoon in the library as the rain fell and without me realizing I have stolen more glances at the boy with the wet hair more times than the hour had minutes.

The next time I saw him it was another rainy day but it wasn’t as coincidental as the last time. Perhaps deep inside I have been longing to see him again and in the rain I found hope. I skipped another class and waited in the library to see if he would be there just like the last time it rained. A couple of minutes passed and he still wasn’t there. Just when I was about to get up and leave someone opened the door and in came the boy with his hair wet and clothes that clung to his skin. Ah, there you are my rainy day boy.

I only saw him every time that it rained and I thought I only longed for him when it rained. But eventually I stopped thinking it was the rain that was making me miss him because even if it wasn’t raining he was still all I could ever think of.

I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to ask him about his art. He spent most of his time in the library drawing and listening to music. I knew that no matter how much I wished it this boy has probably never even seen me.

July 22, 2013

Rainy day boy, I saw you again today. Why do I only ever see you when it rains? I can’t skip any more classes otherwise Principal Namtaan would have to call my parents. I wish I knew other ways to see you. I miss you every time that I don’t.

That was the seventh letter I wrote for him. I wasn’t planning on giving them to him. It was simply to remind myself of the days that I do get to see him. I placed the paper inside my folder and gathered my things. I can’t miss English again today if I still wanted to pass. I’ll see you the next time it rains.

+++

I looked up from my sketchbook only to see her leaving. This was unusual. She usually stayed until the bell rang for dismissal. I frowned. I never found out her name or which class she was in. What if she stopped coming when the days started to get sunny?

Why does she only ever come when it rains, anyway? I’m such a fool. If I didn’t stop skipping classes just to come here and watch her read Stephen King I was definitely going to fail. Why doesn’t she ever come out when it’s sunny? Is she a vampire? I slapped myself mentally. But that was a good concept for my next drawing of her: vampire girl who only comes out when it rains.

I was gathering my things when I noticed a piece of paper on the floor near the table she occupied. I picked it up and read her neat script.

I wasn’t sure if I was supposed to be reading that letter but as soon as I did I hurried out of there and ran after her down the hall. I stopped her before she could turn the knob and enter the classroom. “Wait!”

She turned. She turned to look at me and suddenly it was a sunny day. The wind blew on her hair and there was a look on her fave I didn’t quite recognize. One thing I did know was that she looked more beautiful when she was looking directly at me rather than with her nose in a book. I thought it was impossible for her to be even more beautiful but here we were. My drawings never did her any justice.

I reached out to her with the piece of paper in my hand. “I think this belongs to you.”

She looked down at the folded paper and I could see her cheeks turning pink. Just when I thought she had reached the final form of gorgeousness her cheeks did that thing. She turned away to grab the doorknob but before I could let myself feel disappointed I grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the door.

I placed the letter on her palm and she carefully curled her fingers around it. I smiled at her, to ease the tension in the air, and slightly ruffled her hair. “My name is Ten. I think we should stop skipping classes just to sit in the library across each other and not talk for hours.” I laughed and I could see her getting more embarrassed but she smiled nonetheless. “Can I walk you home later?”

She beamed and just looked at me with those beautiful eyes of hers. She finally smiled and nodded. “Of course. I’ll see you later, Ten. My class ends at five.”

“I know. It’s so stupid but if I didn’t run after you just now I wouldn’t have known we’ve been on the same English class all along.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped you enjoyed this one even just a little bit.  
> thank you for loving ten.  
> comments are very much appreciated.  
> i have a new twitter it’s @tenfirebird


End file.
